


Fuck Atlas

by RoseMeister



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/F, This is so gay oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMeister/pseuds/RoseMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena grabs part of Fiona's coat to try and keep her balance, breathing deep to try and steady her shaky breaths. She's not quite sure what she's feeling, but she's certain it's something she thought Atlas had trained out of her.</p>
<p>Attraction and beauty should have meant nothing to her, but the hammering in her chest told her that they must have failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Atlas

Fiona draws closer, until Athena can feel her breath, the warmth reddening her cheeks even further. 

She's torn, she desperately wants to run and hide, not let anyone see her lose her composure so badly, but there's something else stopping her from moving, something that needs her to stay, just to know.

Athena grabs part of Fiona's coat to keep her balance, breathing deep to try and steady her shaky breaths. She's not quite sure what she's feeling, but she's certain it's something she thought Atlas had trained out of her.

Attraction and beauty should have meant nothing to her, but the hammering in her chest told her that they must have failed.

She glances quickly at Fiona's eyes, and looks away almost immediately. Oh god. Come on. She was a fighter, she was a gladiator, how could she be feeling so helpless right now?

She can feel Fiona gently place her hands on her waist. Oh fuck. She should run. She should leave, hide away and never think of this again. 

But she is still frozen in place when Fiona speaks. "Um." She says, her voice louder than Athena had expected. "Can I kiss you?"

The thought of it sends a bolt of electricity running through her veins. 

And it shouldn't have. Atlas had assured her, time and time again, that such distractions were impossible for her. And yet she was here, an inch away from a girl, her heart thumping and her stomach twisting, wanting more than anything to just close the distance between them.

Fiona goes silent once more, surprisingly patient, and the flickered look that Athena shoots up at her is just long enough to take in a heavy blush accompanying a hopeful grin on a face that was so, so close to hers.

Fiona waits, and doesn't move any further, allowing Athena time that she'd use for careful thought and consideration, if it didn't feel like her brain was dancing in a blender, frantic and unfocused.

Athena takes in an unsteady breath and tries to focus on something. Did she like Fiona? Definitely. The woman may carry around the strangest array of items in her pockets, but she was still one of the first friends Athena had made in a long, long time.

Did she like Fiona as more than a friend? She didn't think it was possible. But here, with Fiona's smile so bright it warms her skin, all Athena's memories feel like magnetic puzzle pieces, all suddenly slotting together until she knew.

Atlas may have made a mistake with her, but, god, she wasn't going to make another.

"Yes." She whispers, closing her eyes as she leans forward, the journey to Fiona's lips stretching on until, finally, there was heat and softness under her mouth.

A warm burst of joy spreads out of her chest, and she can't stop her lips from curving into a smile, acutely aware that Fiona would be able to feel it, just as she was aware of Fiona's every movement, adrenaline making her hyper vigilant.

She focuses on the heat. Her lips buzz with warmth, while Fiona's hands on her hips are steadier, warm but stable, and it's only when she moves them slightly that Athena feels prickles of energy. She pushes slightly in against her, and her chest is warm too, the curve of Fiona's breast quickening her heartbeat.

She smells like leather and sweat, like someone who's never lived anywhere but Pandora. There's even a twist of gunpowder and smoke, settled into her clothes. Even if Fiona hasn't been in as many fights as Athena has, that scent may as well be in Pandora's air, stained into Fiona's skin. It's human, it's real, and it reminds her so much of the essence of this god forsaken planet, but she loves it still.

Her lungs shout for oxygen, and she wants to ignore it, wants to stay warm and energised, she wants to smell and feel Fiona longer, but she's still aware that she can't. 

She breaks away from the kiss, but stays close. She opens her eyes and can see Fiona, her face flushed and grinning.

"Wow." Fiona says. "That was awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay ignore me


End file.
